Kung Fu Panda: A New Dawn
by DiegoXShira4eva
Summary: Po and Tigress are getting married but after Mr. Ping's death, Po starts acting strange, can Tigress and his friends help him? and does Li Shan know why Po is acting strange. And a new foe is coming will they ever defeat this new evil? I know I suck at summaries just please read.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda 4

Chapter One: Happy Beginnings, Yet Sad Endings

After the defeat of Kai and the discovery of Chi life got better for the Jade Palace. For one, Po proposed to Tigress and she accepted. Now they are getting ready for the wedding which was the next day. However, one goose was keeping a secret from everyone especially his son.

"So excited about the bachelorette party tonight?" Mei Mei asked.

"Actually Po and I were going to spend the night alone," Tigress responded.

"Really Ti…you're going to spend the rest of your life together come on…" Viper said.

"Master Viper if she and Po doesn't want to have a party they don't have to," Shifu said.

"Okay," Viper said as she was drinking her drink.

In the kitchen…

Mr. Ping was getting light-headed.

"No…I should have more time…please just until tomorrow please at least let me see my son get married then take me just please…" he started as he saw Po coming in with the rest of the furious five and started reaching for the bowls/

In the restaurant…

"Hey guys," Po said as he sat by his future wife.

"Hey Po," Mei Mei said.

"So everything's straight at the wedding hall," Crane said hyped up.

"Ok…" Li started as they heard coughing and then crashing in the kitchen

"DAD!" Po screamed as he ran into the kitchen with everyone behind him.

They then saw the poor goose on the floor coughing up blood.

"DAD! What's happening?" Po screamed.

"…I…thought…I had…more time…" Mr. Ping rasped.

"More time for what dad you're not making since…Crane go…" Po started as Mr. Ping raised his wing.

"No my dear boy stay here I want you guys to be the last people I see before I leave this world," Mr. Ping said.

"Do not say that the doct…" Tigress started.

"They can't do anything about this my daughter…I have what you call cancer it ran in my family and now it came for me," Mr. Ping coughed.

"Wait I heard about that you should have at least years left," Shifu said.

"It's different in geese…we have months…and this was my last one," Mr. Ping said.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Po cried.

"Because I wanted…to tell you…after you got married…but it's my time…" Ping coughed as he looked at the others.

"I've left each one…of you guys something in my will…" Mr. Ping stated.

"You didn't have to do that Mr. Ping," Viper said tearing up.

"I did…but all of you promise me something…" Mr. Ping rasped.

"Anything," they said.

"Promise me Tigress you will look after my son…Crane just tell how you feel…Li tie the knot…and Shifu…" Mr. Ping said straining as Po held his head.

"Yes," Shifu said refusing to cry.

"Find someone…and tell Tigress how proud you are of her…as I have just done…I love all of you…" Mr. Ping said for the last time.

"Dad?" Po said.

No answer…

"DAD!" Po cried.

Everyone just bowed their head.

"Po, it's…going to…" Tigress started as he stood up and walked off.

"Po…" Tigress started as she was about to follow him.

"Let him go…"Shifu said as he rubbed the goose head.

*ROAR*

"What was that?" Viper sniffed.

"Ummm…probably just the wind I'll go check" Li stuttered.

And with that he was off.

"Hmm I wonder what that was about." Tigress said as they all carried Ping to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Unveils Itself

**A New Dawn**

 **Chapter 2: The Truth unveils itself**

Li Shan was panting heavily until he reached the Jade Palace and knocked rapidly

Tigress was in the hall of heroes meditating when she heard the knocking, she ran to the door and said,

"Po I was so...Li what happened!" Tigress exclaimed as the rest of the five came out and held Li up.

"We need to get him to the hospital, what happened?" Shifu asked.

"A... Ambush..." Li strained as they lied him down.

"By who?" Crane asked.

Li went silent then spoke, "P... Po,"

"PO!" Everyone gasped.

"Po would never attack..." Viper started.

"I lied!" Li Shan said.

"What? We're confused," Mantis said.

"I lied when I said that Ming Pei was his mother and who he really is and why I came here I lied about everything," Li said.

"Huh?" Monkey said.

"The reason I really came here was to take Po away from here," Li said.

*Gasps*

"Why?!" Tigress roared.

"He's...dangerous he's not...even a panda," Li said.

"TALK AND I MEAN TALK FAST!" Viper hissed.

"He's a snow leopard, his name at birth was Layan," Li explained.

"I don't even know if you're lying anymore, then why is he a panda?" Shifu said as he pointed his staff at him.

"His Mother was a snow leopard, we fell in love first sight...her name was Asha we had two little boys, but one day she vanished and left me with them, the village was at war with Asha's family so I went to a soothsayer and begged him to change them...she only got to one of them which was Layan leaving my other son to the soothsayer, there's not a day I don't miss him." Li said.

"That's what we call cowards!" Crane screeched.

"I know and now the spell is wearing off," Li said.

"What was his name Po's brother?" Monkey asked.

"Tai Lung," Li said.


End file.
